


There Was Only One Bed

by thek9kid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 4 am, Do ghosts Sleep, Gen, Ghosts, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleep, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, book drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/pseuds/thek9kid
Summary: Do ghosts actually sleep?The boys never said anything about sleeping after she told them the couch turned into a bed.She hoped they did, sleep was so relaxing and a good reset for the next day. She couldn't imagine never sleeping again for eternity.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 564





	There Was Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just finished rewatching this series with my mom, and I got the idea in the first episode when Julie talks about how the sofa turns into a bed. Well if they did need to sleep, and there was only one bed, and no one wanted to sleep on the floor… So this is just a short little scene of Julie finding the boys all sleeping together. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Why? Why did Flynn, as head of the school’s book club, need to start setting up for the book drive at 5 am? Why did Julie agree to help her? Why is 4:30 am a time that exists? Julie wondered as she stumbled down the stairs, haphazardly dressed in jeans and a purple sweatshirt, hair in a ponytail, half a pop tart dangling from her mouth. 

When she had to be awake at 4:30 am she put minimal effort into getting ready in the least amount of time. She was just about to head out the door when she remembered she left her water bottle in the studio last night practicing with the guys. She groaned and walked through the dark to the studio, careful not to trip on the steps outside.

For the second time she wondered if the boys actually slept, and if they did would they be sleeping in the studio or could they just float around snoozing? They were ghosts after all. They never confirmed anything after the first time they met and she told them the couch pulls out into a bed.

They didn’t eat she knew that, and she never saw them go to the bathroom. They were dead why would they need to sleep? Maybe they were like the vampiress in Twilight, no sleep required, and extra time to play music and goof off.

They still existed though, and existing at times can be exhausting. She knew each of them had their own stuff to deal with as well as their collective band and friendship stuff. Alex had his relationship with Willie that was still new and breakable and he freaked out every once in a while about how in love with the other ghost he was. He also just had some general anxiety about being a ghost, something he didn’t think existed before he became one. She didn’t know about his family, he never talked about them, but that might be another thing he worried about too. Luke, she knew still missed his parents even after Julie gave them his song. And of course, there were the feelings Luke and Julie had for each other that they still needed to discuss. Reggie she could tell had some baggage he carried around from his first life. She didn’t know what it was, he hadn’t confided in her, but she thought it had something to do with his family. Reggie had told her that sometimes he felt lonely now. 

Now that Alex had Wille and Luke and Julie had each other, but he was left alone. Not that he needed to be in a relationship to be happy or begrudged them their happiness, Julie listened, however, and couldn’t help to remember the first time Flynn had a girlfriend, back in 9th grade and the two friends drifted apart. Julie told Reggie that she just felt so alone and guilty for not being completely happy for Flynn. Eventually, the two of them worked it out and made an effort to make time for each other. Luke, Alex, and herself would just have to do the same for Reggie and each other. 

They did, they now had official bonding nights that had nothing to do with band practice or figuring out ghost stuff. They varied from catching the boys up on movies, tv-shows, music, video games, and books to exploring the city together and going to concerts and plays. Alex and Reggie both loved musicals, Luke, Julie, and Flynn tolerated them but had a few they genuinely liked. Her dad, Carlos, and Tia Victoria however loved musicals and tagged along on those nights.

All of this to say just because the boys weren’t alive didn’t mean they wouldn’t sleep. Just being in the world and interacting with people can wear you down, no matter how much you liked those people. Sleep was one of the best ways to leave yesterday behind and refocus on a new day and just being your best self.

So Julie crept into the studio, and in her sleep-deprived state tripped over her own two feet, but managed to catch herself before she fell or crashed into the something, and didn’t make any noise. She carefully righted herself and tiptoed further into the dark room in case they were sleeping. She spotted her water bottle on the piano, and then the most adorable sight in the world that had no right to be so adorable. 

Ghosts did sleep.

Alex, Reggie, and Luke were all sleeping on the sofa bed, pillows, and blankets tangled up between them. Reggie, in the middle, had an arm thrown across Alex’s chest and a leg over Luke’s legs. Alex was snoring heavily but Reggie and Luke didn’t seem to mind. Luke was in a constant state of motion, limbs twitching and his head tossing slowly from side to side, even dislodging Reggie’s leg, but the starfish just replaced it with his arm over Luke’s face.

Julie almost giggled but she did not want to ruin this moment. She took out her phone and had her camera open and pointed at the boys before she remembered they wouldn’t show up except as orbs. She blamed it on her early morning brain but took the shot anyway, thankfully the flash was off as she forgot to check.

She scooped up her water bottle and was turning to leave when Luke rolled off the bed, landing in some thoughtfully placed pillows and blankets. He didn’t even wake up. Reggie, feeling the loss of Luke’s heat apparently rolled over and koala hugged onto Alex, the blond boy almost disappearing under him, his snoring now muffled.

Julie smiled, shook her head, and left, quietly closing the door. She let out some giggles as she ran down the driveway to her dad’s car she was borrowing that morning, as Dad refused to wake up before six if he could help it. She was glad the boys slept. Everyone needed a good 6 to 8 hours to recharge their mind and body or ghost form or whatever. 

Maybe they could get the boys another bed, or one could stay in the guest room and another on the couch in the house. Although the three of them all squished together was so cute she might just leave them as they were unless they asked of course. They were ghosts they could sleep wherever they wanted, but they chose to sleep together in the studio... maybe there was more of a reason for that than convenience? 

Julie shook the idea from her head, she would talk to them later, ask what they wanted, but for now, she had to focus on not crashing her dad’s car on the way to school, at 4:50 am, sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo? What did you think? Tell me in a comment and don’t forget to leave a Kudo! I love this series so much. I love all the fics and fan art out there, so this is my little contribution. Keep writing about these wonderful characters people I love them and need more! 
> 
> Love Ya,
> 
> K9KID OUT!
> 
> TTFN!


End file.
